Fast love
by Echo Destynee
Summary: Pietro comes back to Bayville to get back with Kitty and finds that life isn't what he expected.


Ok for serious I'm not entirely sure where I'm going with this story or any of my others for that matter but if you review I'll get an idea for sure! I own nothing except the silly car that I always talk about. 

Small icy blue eyes stared up at Kitty Pryde. She smiled at the boy as she brushed strands of silver hair away from his face.

"Goodnight sweetie."

He yawned softly and whispered his own goodnight, and drifted into sleep. Kitty watched her son sleep until she was disturbed by a doorbell.

"Who could that be?"

She left the room with a quick glance at the small child.

"I'm coming!" Annoyed she pulled the door roughly open. "Yes…"

A chill ran down her spine as she came face to face with the source of her pain.

"Hello Kitty." A smirk formed on the man's strong mouth when no response was given. "Lance said I could find you here. Nice place."

He looked behind her to see a large living room connected with a kitchen area, along with three closed doors.

"What do you want Maximoff?"

Shrugging off her coldness Pietro smiled. " I was in the neighborhood…"

"You haven't been in the neighborhood for more than four years."

His gaze made her feel inferior but she refused to look away. Pietro hadn't changed much. He was still slim but his body was more muscled. His hair was long , nearly to his shoulders, and a scar ran across the left side of his face. She absently ran a finger down it and quickly pulled away when her eyes again met his.

"I… what do you want?"

Pietro let his eyes wander. Kitty's hair was down and she wore a yellow tank top and matching shorts. She looked tired and didn't realize how appealing she was. "Kitty, look. I came to apologize."

"For what?"

"For leaving."

She looked down at her feet. "Oh."

"I uh… I hear that you've become a nurse."

"Yea, well I'm still training. Pietro you don't have to do this. It was years ago. I'm over it."

He laughed bitterly. "Over it?"

For nearly five years he had thought of only her but circumstances had gotten in the way. Now he was an established lawyer and was ready to accept the fact that he couldn't live without her. It had taken him a long time to realize that that was what he wanted all along.

"Can I come in?"

She looked startled by his question but moved aside to let him in. She followed him into the living room and sat next to him on a plush red couch.

"So your over it?"

"What? Pietro we were young and stupid. There was nothing real there to get over."

That hurt him. He had half-way expected Kitty to fall into his arms at the door. He would then carry her into the bedroom and show her what he had been dreaming about for years. This Kitty was not going to fall into his arms.

"Kitty…"

"Pietro your fine and I'm better off. You've got your father's law firm and I've got the hospital and Nick…"

"Who's Nick?" Pietro had never considered the option of Kitty finding someone else, it just hadn't seemed possible.

"Don't worry about it."

"Kitty I…" Slightly unnerved, he brushed a finger against her bottom lip and smiled at the unmasked emotion he saw in her eyes. "It was real."

"What are you talking about?" She asked quietly, looking into the blue eyes that were so familiar to her.

"Back then…it was real. I think it could be again." Pietro brought his lips to Kitty's. She was reluctant at first but soon all the feelings came back. The need to feel him near her, to have him touching her. She had almost forgotten the taste of his mouth. The kiss brought her back to the time where their meetings were sweet and forbidden. She had loved him once, but then he disappeared leaving her and …

"Nick!" Kitty pushed Pietro away and went over to the sleepy boy. "Whets the matter sweetie?"

Nick rubbed his eyes and snuggled against his mother. Pietro sat in shock. Nick was her son. Kitty's blue eyed silver haired son. His son! There was no denying it. The features were nearly identical. Nick was a softer version of Pietro.

"Kitty."

She picked the little boy up and looked at Pietro coldly. "Come on honey we gotta get you back to bed."

Kitty walked away, their son in her arms, and came back two minutes later. She sat on the couch as she had before but didn't touch Pietro.

"Why…Why didn't you tell me?"

She was glad that he wasn't so dumb as to think Nick wasn't his, but it hurt. She smiled as her eyes began to fill with tears.

"You left."

"I…didn't know."

"I know. His name is Nicholas Logan Pryde."

"He's…beautiful." He reached for her hand but she got up from the couch to evade him.

"Yes. He is."

"He looks like you." He was trying to be calm and it was barely working.

"Don't! He does not. He looks like you. Damn it, every time I look at him…"

"You should have told me."

"How? Remember you left!"

"I had to! You think that I wanted to leave you? Kitty I loved you. I gave up everything for us!" He didn't realize he was yelling until Kitty shushed him. He softened his tone and continued. "I came back for you, didn't I?"

"It's been five years Pietro! We're different people and…"

"Your all that I've thought about. For five years I've dreamt only of you."

She wanted to be the romantic she truly was but there was more a stake than her heart. "While you were dreaming I was alone in the hospital giving birth to our son."

"I didn't know!"

"Don't yell at me. I was going to tell you but when I got to your house Lance said you were gone."

"I'm sorry."

"That doesn't make it all better Pietro! Nick is four! This is the first time you have ever seen your son. Apologies aren't going to fix it."

"You think I don't know that? I'm so sorry. I don't know how to make it right. All I know is, Kitty, I love you."

She stared at him in disbelief. "Get out."

"What? I…" He stepped closer reaching again for her hand, this time she didn't move away. The second his hand met hers she began to cry. "I love you."

"No."

"Yes."

"You need to leave."

"Ok. Can I see Nick first?"

Kitty smiled, crying harder. "Ok."

They stood in the doorway of the boy's room looking at his sleeping figure.

"What are we gonna do?"

Pietro grinned cockily. "Your going to marry me."

Her gaze didn't move away from her son as she leaned against him and whispered. "Get out."

I guess this was what you call a one-shot. Did you like it? Review please.


End file.
